In current co-browsing webpage solutions, a customer may require assistance regarding specific webpage fields from a contact center agent. In addition, the customer may desire additional information about the webpage fields from the contact center agent. In the current co-browsing contact center solutions, there are no systems that provide auto-learning for webpage fields assisted by the contact center agent during an active call.
In addition, the customer may not want the contact center agent to see certain fields (or have the fields captured by the contact center) during a co-browsing session. When the contact center agent enables a co-browsing session, all the webpage fields are displayed to the contact center agent, regardless of whether the customer wants the contact center agent to be able to see every webpage field.